My love stretches from Mobius and back
by Squishicus
Summary: Amy thought her life was simple, untill she figured out that Sonic had gone back to Mobius without her and the most unexpected person comes to save her! R


This is a Shadow Amy Ficcie!!!!  
  
The guy that says all that weird stuff about copyrighted stuff: She does not own ANY of the Sonic characters because if she did, the world would be in mass chaos.  
  
HEY!!  
  
A unheard voice Chapter one  
  
Amy put her magazine down. It was about 7:00 and she was crying slightly because the love of her life had just pushed her so far back, he went back to mobious and left her here........... on Earth.  
She buried her hands in her face and cried. "Sonic." she sniffed, "Why do you always push me away like this.? Now I'm left here by myself.." A voice was heard from the doorway. "You're never alone." The figure slowly moved in on her. She didn't move at all or even talk because she knew whom it was, but she didn't understand what he was saying. "What......?" The figure sat next to her and put a hand on her delicate face. The tears on her face stopped. She stared for a few mere seconds and then fell on him and cried. "Why did he do that, Shadow......." Shadow's face lit up with the light. "Because that's the way he was made...... now be quiet..." he slowly stroked his hand in her hair. She cried on his shoulder. "Shadow.. Why is the world so sad.?" Shadow stayed quiet. Amy then closed her big emerald tear soaked eyes and fell asleep, just dreaming of Sonic and her other friends and family on mobious.  
  
The next morning  
  
The next morning, Amy woke up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'What smells so good.?' She walked into the kitchen and saw Shadow, blushing, while walking over to her. "How do you like your eggs?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Scrambled, with a tint of Shadow. Thanks." She smiled and walked into her room to change. Shadow blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Amy walked out in something different, a blue dress with black shoes and a black headband. Shadow looked at her with curiosity. "Amy, what are you wearing?" She smiled. "I chased Sonic in my old clothes too much, so I've decided to find something new. Just wearing these clothes makes me sad, knowing he's gone...." tears shriveled in her eyes. Shadow watched her and his eyes closed. "Amy, its ok, calm down. You just need some breakfast, and maybe a good laugh." Amy walked into her room, not responding to a word he's said.  
  
Shadow glared. "Sonic, what are you here for?" Sonic came through the window. "I came back for Amy." Shadow punched him across the face. "You've damaged her enough just leave her alone!" Sonic winced and looked surprised. "We went out of Mobius separated, but this time, we'll go back together. I've realized that it's fun to have a wacky little girl chasing me around." Sonic said with a grin.  
  
Amy walked back out. "Shadow-SONIC!?" She stepped back against the wall. Shadow stepped in front of her. "Don't take this innocent girl." Sonic yelled at him with tears in his eyes. "Let her go!"  
  
Amy was shrouded in fear and confused. She ran out the door, only to see a picture of her friends and family, back in Mobius. She cried. She dropped her black headband as well as tore her dress on a branch. She ran faster, her heart beating faster than anyone's in those mere seconds, and then..... collapsed.  
  
Amy clutched the ground as she heard Shadow and Sonic bickering and arguing in her house. She stared at a flower she planted in the ground a long time ago. She remembered what happened that day.  
  
' "Sonic!!!" yelled 6 year old Amy Rose. "Wait for mee!!" The blue headchog stopped and stared at her. "The day this rose grows into a big beautiful rose, will be the day that I fall in love with you. Bye Amy!!" He said simply as he dropped the seeds and ran off. Amy stared and smiled. "I hope that day comes soon!"'  
  
She stared at the rose. It was full in bloom. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and walked back inside, holding the rose. The two stared at her, one with frustration, the other with sympathy. "Amy, I-" She cut him off and handed the rose. "Do you remember, when we were small, you told me that when this flower bloomed, you would fall in love with me again?" She looked up at him. "This flower bloomed a week ago, when you left." Sonic stared. Shadow was confused. Amy Went over to Shadow and stood by him. "Just because you said you would, doesn't mean I would." She stared up at Shadow and kissed him.  
  
Shadow was just staring, listening to every thought going through her head. 'I wish it could have been easier..' 'If only he felt the same way about me...' 'This flower bloomed a week ago, when you left....'  
  
Sonic pulled Amy away and looked deep into her eyes. She didn't look stunned at all. "Sonic, I gave you this chance for years. You decided not to take it." Sonic lifted her up. "Next stop, Mobius." Shadow gasped. "NO, AMY!!!!" "Sayonara, Shadow the headchog." Shadow grabbed Sonics leg. 'I'll kill you, Sonic the Headchog! You wait and see.'  
  
~A bit angsty but its still pretty good (to me anyway) R&R no flames please! 


End file.
